An Alolan Welcome
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Visiting the Alola region for the first time after yet another successful tournament, Red receives a welcome from the Aether Foundation's president, one that is much hotter than the Alolan sun could ever be... [Smut]


_Two-shot I started working on after the trailer revealing Lusamine. I'll probably finish it if this garners enough attention._

* * *

A roar, the slash of claws, and brilliant flurry of blue and orange flame. A taut silence permeated the air as the two combatants stood perfectly still in the center of the combat-worn arena, harsh heat of the tropical sun beating down upon their glistening heads. The final strike between the two Charziards still hung heavily. Time itself stopped.

The moment lasted for more than an eternity, the crowd able to see every breath heaving from the mega-evolved doppleganger, and the famed orange dragon from Kanto. Even the mighty crash of waves that constantly edged outside the stadium seemed to silence itself.

Finally, one more breath. A mighty thud resounded in the arena as the mega-evolved Charizard fainted to the white floor in resignation.

The crowd roared. A grin could be seen on the victor, his fangs glinting brightly in the sun. The Charizard turned its head behind him, catching a glimpse of its trainer. In the shade, grinning all the same, a trainer clad in his signature red and white, looking approvingly at his Pokemon. Beneath the brim of his crimson hat, his eyes met Charizard's, and he nodded.

In the midst of the applause and chants, Charizard resigned to exhaustion, and closed its eyes. Mid-collapse, the Pokemon transmorphed into a beam of light, shooting through the air into the respective Pokeball the trainer outstretched with his fist. Grin still on his face, the trainer looked lovingly into the ball, rubbing his thumb over the translucent white; the Charizard curled up peacefully in its miniaturized form.

He whispered something congratulatory before finally giving his attention to his contender, the Pokémon Champion from Kalos.

He tipped his hat, and the trainer several yards adjacent smiled and bowed in return.

Then, his eyes shifted around him. The embroidery on the bottom right of his cap winked in the sun.

A sudden hush fell upon the crowd again as his eyes started from the left of the arena, sweeping across the crowd until it ended to the right. The grin on his face was gone, a set line on his lips replacing it. The silence almost became tangible as the trainer's intense glare swept the entire crowd again, from the right to the left this time.

Just as the audience was rapt with attention during the final battle, their eyes were glued to this trainer and the way he silently commanded them.

Slowly, he began to walk, each footfall from his sneakers echoing as if his feet were at least ten times as large. Then, he finally stopped in the center where the climactic final fight took place. He looked down once more at the Pokeball in his right hand. He gripped it tightly.

In a sudden flourish, the trainer raised his fist far above his head. This time, his eyes are clearly visible, gleaming with pride, a large grin plastered on his lips.

For the second time that day, as if Dialga pressed the unpause button, the entire stadium erupted in thunderous applause. Chants immediately formed in the air. Then, above the din, a voice soothingly echoed from a microphone.

"And this year's Pokémon World Tournament champion…Red from Kanto Region!"

The chants grew louder. The air shook from the hysterical shouts and thundering feet of Red's fans.

He looked up at the stage before him where the voice came from. Instantly the trainer forgot about the victory, about the rapturous applause, about thousands of adoring fans.

Behind that microphone, glowing like a deity of an ancient island tribe, stood one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for this. The Aether Foundation needed this exposure...to show the world what we're here for."

The tall blonde beamed at Red, sipping on her champagne as she languidly leaned on a railing. Red merely nodded. He had agreed to coerce the committee into having the final Pokémon World Tournament match in the Alola Region as a favor to Professor Oak.

But other than the praise of the foundation's "potential" from the Professor, Red had no prior knowledge about this Aether Foundation. However, three days into his stay on their artificial island, he could confidently say that his investment in the company was a sound one; the organization loved and cared for Pokémon with no interest in profit, something Red could respect.

He followed the girl's lead, leaning back against the railing. He fiddled with the blue Cascade badge he always carried around him in his pocket. A smile creeped on his lips as he watched his Pikachu playfully wrestle with one of the tagged Aether Foundation Pokémon that roamed freely about the perfectly-manicured grass.

Red leaned back further, squinting as the sun got into his eye. Several Wingulls called out from above, circling around the late afternoon sun. He let the tropical breeze weave itself through his layered brown hair, closing his eyes; he allowed the waves crashing into the side of the complex to soothe his mind. It had been a long and strenuous day. Like a train, he could suddenly feel all the tension in his body, all the stress...

He got ahold of himself a few seconds later after realizing the blonde girl was staring at him.

He shot her a look, instantly blushing at her gaze. Her eyes, an intense emerald, blazed at him. One of them stayed hidden behind a lock of her light golden hair. A mysterious grin curled on her lips, lips she licked before she raised her slender glass of champagne with her dainty fingers.

Red couldn't help but stare at her even longer.

His mind was still in disbelief that this young, beautiful woman was the president of this entire establishment. In fact, he didn't actually know how old she was...whether or not she was married...but from the moment he saw her, it didn't matter.

After the match, the ceremonies with the medals, and being swept into a crowd of adoring sponsors and officials, he was saved by her, the president. She had led him by the hand outside of the dining hall into the salty, refreshing air. Since then, the girl had led him around the facility for a tour, his Pikachu following suit.

It just occurred to Red that he didn't even ask for her name. She must have said it during her eloquent speech after his final match, but his ears were outweighed by his adoring eyes when he first saw her.

"It's beautiful…isn't it?"

Red gulped, following one of her fingers as it suddenly ran through her impossibly-long hair, resting at her hip atop a gold-trimmed short skirt. He nodded again, almost vigorously before grinning awkwardly. It was rare to have anyone break his cool, but usually when someone did, it was always a woman.

However in his mind, "woman" seemed an inadquate term to describe her...the girl who glowed in front of him, with her white, distinctive dress, slender frame, long, long legs that sprouted beneath her inside matching white tights, arms as smooth as they were creamy, eyes that could burn through steel, a voice so soothing that it could silence a roaring crowd…she seemed more than just "woman". Maybe not even...human?

The wandering of Red's thoughts didn't seem to go unnoticed. The girl, whose sultry gaze didn't break from his, seemed to read thoughts.

Her face shifted slightly from its serene grin, a dash of confusion twisting her lip.

"Mm...are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…" Red hurriedly mumbled. He cursed to himself once the words stumbled from his lips. He sounded nervous. That wasn't who he was. He was never nervous.

The grin returned on the girl's lips. Red almost gulped again. The way her thin mouth curled...looked almost sinister.

She began to sashay towards him, one leg in front of the other. Red's eyes instinctively meandered to those legs. He could see petit shudders of her thighs with every step she took, the way her hips shifted through the tight fabric of her dress, how her breasts pushed out behind the emerald jewelry on her chest.

By the time Red snapped out of his blatant admiration of her figure, she was already right in front of him. Red tried to step back, accomplishing a mere inch as his rump collided with the railing. The girl's eyes met his and Red was suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was, how hard his heart was beating, and even how stiff his groin felt.

She licked her lips again, and suddenly it was her turn for her eyes to meander.

That uncomfort in Red's groin worsened and tightened. He felt as if she could see right through his clothes.

"Tsk, tsk...I don't think so…" she finally said with a purr.

"Think wh-what?" Red stammered. He could smell the scent of her long hair.

Her eyes found his again. Careless, confident eyes.

"You're not fine at all. I can see it...I can just…" she stopped mid-sentence as she put her hands on his chest. Red's heart beat so loudly he didn't even hear the girl's champagne glass shatter on the ground beside his feet. She pushed the softness of her entire body onto his as she smoothed her palms up onto her shoulders, breasts pillowing between them. An Onyx would have been jealous of how rigid Red was, face completely scarlet, eyes looking straight forward. He felt her soft cheek against his neck before hearing her...sniffing. "...I can just smell it."

"Smell?" Red said in a half-croak, half-whisper.

Just as suddenly and quickly as the Aether president had coiled herself around him like a soft, saccharine Arbok, she withdrew, standing back on her heels. Her palms were the last to slide off of his body.

Red still stood absolutely rigid.

"The stress. It's rolling off of you in waves," she said. Her ever-present grin hid something, and at this point, Red was almost afraid to find out what. "Maybe I can help with that. As a...thank you, for your favor and performance today..."

The girl twirled her hair around a finger, eyes now wide with innocence, and lips...with invitation.

The implications of her words took a moment to impact Red. It was the blush peppered on her cheeks and the way her arm purposely propped up her breasts that did it. Something inside inside of him. The hesitation, the nervousness...instead, Red suddenly realized the situation and _exactly_ what was hidden behind this girl's grin.

His rigid stance melted, but his blush and that growingly irritating tightness remained. He grinned. This was a situation he was all too familiar with.

"If you think you can handle me."

Once those words fell out of his lips, the girl's blush deepened. Her eyes flickered up and down as she bit her lip in approval. A silence pervaded them. Red leaned back on the railing, heart still hammering in his chest. Not from nervousness anymore but excitement.

Then, the girl grinned, eyes half-lidded.

"That's what I was looking for. Let us finish the tour then. I'll show you an exclusive area of the facility that only _I_ have access to...maybe that's where I can help relieve you of your...tensions."

She turned away from Red, letting a finger subtly run across his chest. The tantalizing swing of her hips wordlessly beckoning for Red to follow as he quietly went mad with the rapidity of his pulse. The pair slowly made their way through the facility, dodging several Aether Foundation workers through hidden shortcuts and clean alleyways. With every step, Red's confidence grew, and so did his desire.

He couldn't believe his luck.

The _president_ of this foundation of all people.

Their progress brought them to a building on the outskirts of the artificial island, surrounded by perfectly-manicured grass. It was private; the girl had to scan her fingers to open the gate belting the area. At this point Red could hear his own breathing. Heavy. Hot.

It was clear that the small structure, post-modern and sleek in its design, was the president's private residence.

In no time at all, she opened the door with a small key from around her neck, closing it behind them. Red could hear his breathing louder than ever.

The house lit up automatically, but the details of its interior lost itself to him as he followed her in a blurring impatience. Another door, another door, and another door shut behind them. A bed in the center of the room, soft white curtains billowing in the soft sea-breeze above large open patio doors.

It took all of Red's self-control not to break here and now, but he held as the girl took his hands, walking backwards towards that inviting bed, leading him in a tease that seemed to last a century. Finally, as the girl's legs made contact with the sheets of the bed, she further led Red's hands behind her. He didn't hesitate in clutching the small of her back, grabbing her close to his firm chest, letting her own hands smooth over his shoulders.

He could feel her heart, feel that her breath was just as heavy as his. He wanted to wipe that grin off her soft lips with his mouth.

Her intoxicating scent gripped him completely as soft, dainty hands ruffled through his hair. He faintly heard his hat hit the floor. Then, seconds before he descended hungrily for her mouth, the girl stopped him.

"Oh! Foolish of me...I forgot to introduce myself properly…"

Red's impatience boiled through his throat.

"It can wait."

He proceeded to swoop down to her lips, but she dodged his mouth, letting Red resign to kissing her neck, angrily biting on her pearly skin for the delay. She let out a gasp.

"My name...my name's Lusamine," she whispered into his ear. She pushed him back before he had the chance to leave another mark on her skin.

He could see it now. The hunger clouding her eyes, the victorious grin. This was what she had wanted the entire time. He closed in on her again. She didn't stop him as her whispers grew weaker, hazy eyes closing.

"But you can call me…"


End file.
